pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Locuras en clase
Audiciones Ficha Nombre Y apellido: Imagen:O descripcion fisica :D Amor:es opcional Actitud: Gustos Disgustos Firma El prota Nombre Y apellido: Imagen:Archivo:Kenshin.jpg Amor:ya veremos e.e Actitud: Es bastante aburrido y se aburre con facilidad es perezoso y aveces muy violento pero puede llegar a ser buen amigo.Tiene una katana de madera por que la de verdad se la quitaron para no matar a nadie Gustos:El helado dormir y escuchar musica Disgustos:que le griten o molesten todo el tiempo Firma Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 12:00 27 may 2011 (UTC) Puestos El/la adicto a los videojuegos Nombre Y apellido: Aile Saint Hakku Imagen:Archivo:Anime_girl_.jpg Amor:Bueno... :B Del bromista E3 Actitud:Es'' ligeramente'' antisocial porque solo sabe hablar de videojuegos y poco más.Odia profundamente las modas,porque solo sabe ir a su ritmo.En clase finge prestar atención mientras 1.Está jugando al Children of Mana mientras el profesor no se da ni puñetera cuenta =3 2.Está tarareando la cancioncita del Mario Bros. <.< Curiosamente casi no estudia pero saca 7's y 8's.e_é Si alguien le quita un videojuego (aunque sea un profesor) corre el peligro de quedarse sin brazos a los 15 segundos. =D El tiempo en el que tardo en coger un cuchillo carnicero y volver. :3 Gustos:Los videojuegos y el dibujo. :B Disgustos: Justin Bieber,los espárragos y las lluvias sin truenos. ¬¬ Firma :La lolita emo ewe Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 13:35 27 may 2011 (UTC) ME! 833 El popular Nombre Kurode Lichi Sweet Imagen:Archivo:Kurode.jpg Amor:Si, elige tu.(lo divertido seria la popular, pero si no quiere no pasa nada) =) Actitud:Es amable y bueno y muy muy inteligente.Es optimista y es very very very very fantasioso(cada 2 por 3 esta en su mundo XD) El no sabe porque es tan popular X3 quizas porque es muy inteligente y siempre saca muy buenas notas. Gustos La tecnología, dibujar(aunque tiene mucho que mejorar), cocinar(le sale una riquisima comida)y sobre todo, leer mangas y libros de fantasia(magia, aventuras etc).le gusta vestir de azul, negro y vaqueros Disgustos el deporte D:(sobre todo el futbol, piensa que son 11 tontos detras de una pelota XD) los bichos y hacer la cama(aunque todos los dias tiene que limpiar en su casa. FirmaArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 15:42 27 may 2011 (UTC) La popular Nombre Y apellido: Summer Greenwitch Imagen: Archivo:Summer_con_poleron_con_orejas_de_conejo_by_summy.jpg Amor: no -3- Actitud: Es una chica alegre y simpatica. Valiente y testaruda; no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, ni menos que le digan que lo esta haciendo mal. Hace que los chicos hagan lo que ella no quiere hacer... Gustos: El color azul, los pasteles (si es de chocolate, mejor...) y... pintarse las uñas .3. Disgustos: Justin Bieber, el color negro y que se le enrede el cabello ¬w¬ Firma: Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 14:32 27 may 2011 (UTC) La loca Nombre Y apellido:Kari Hagiwara Imagen: Archivo:Kari escolar by kari.png Amor:Si, y si es posible, del popular Actitud:Loca, a veces dice cosas sin sentido y que nadie entiende(?), tiene un lado Yangire al que saca rara vez y solo cuando la sacan de quicio o se burlan de ella.No le gusta que le llamen loca ewe, guarda un cuchillo muy bien escondido con el que amenaza a la gente que la trate mal (?).A pesar de estar loca, puede estar generalmente calmada y normalita cuando es necesario, además, es muy inocente y pocas veces es rencorosa :3 Y hay veces en las que Alonso es el único que la entiende ewe Gustos:Dibujar, cantar, hacer amigos, tomar helado, el pie de limon y hacer locuras o3o Disgustos:Que la llamen loca a cada instante, los insectos, la gente mentirosa y presumida, que la ignoren, que la dejen hablando sola y Justin Bieber ( lo ODIA a muerte, más que a cualquier otra persona y odia a sus fangirls y cuando ve a una saca su lado yangire al instante o.o). Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 04:28 27 may 2011 (UTC) El deportista Nombre Y apellido: Kai Fenris Suren Imagen:Archivo:Chico_anime_magia_Pepeazul.jpeg Amor:De la mas bonita Actitud: Es muy Activo,nunca se está quieto.Le encanta retocarse el pelo Gustos : Los batidos de chocolate con nata por encima =P Disgustos : Los vagos Firma 19:24 1 jun 2011 (UTC) La artista Nombre Y apellido: Yenthamí (Yen) Ichigawa (no la llames yenthamí o ya veras ¬¬) Imagen:Archivo:Chica_anime_de_pelo_rosa.jpg Amor:del chico bromista (da igual quien sea) Actitud:Es amable,timida y activa, un poco cotilla pero siempre esta ahi para lo que sea Gustos: dibujar (obio) y cantar a veces Disgustos:Los bichos y las alturas Firma:[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:29 27 may 2011 (UTC) El solitario Nombre Y apellido:Alonso Von Electrik Imagen:Archivo:Luxalonso_Len.jpg Amor:Si, de la artista Actitud:Solidario ,activo ,solitario ,emo ,vsaliente y muy creativo .Siempre ayuda a los demas y siempre sabe que decir. Gustos:La música (pop ,rock y bachata),el pollo a la brasa y vestirse a la moda.Le gusta quedarse en su casa y escribir música ,tocar instrumentos(guitarra ,bateria y piano) y hacer ejercicio. Disgustos:El rap ,lo callejero ,el pescado ,lo pegajoso y leer Firma:Archivo:Luxio_mini.png''El spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 05:45 27 may 2011 (UTC) Nota:Cuando se siente en confianza de alguien le dice todo sobre él ,es muy timido, su unica amiga es kari La mas bonita Nombre Y apellido: Lilith Scarlet Imagen: Archivo:586749.jpg Amor: Si, de no se xD Actitud: Es amable, comprensiva sin embargo no le agradan a los que no aprecian lo que tiene. Ama mucho a sus amigos y seres queridos. Gustos: Gatos, comidas dulces y picantes :D Disgustos: Arañas y.... y... eso :D Firma Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 16:38 27 may 2011 (UTC) El pervertido Nombre Y apellido:Michael Roa Tsuji Imagen:O descripcion fisica :Archivo:Chico pervertido xD.png Amor:de quien sea .3. Actitud:es algo grosero (?) ama el yuri siempre que aprovecha pervierte a una estudiante (de la edad de el)(?)es irresponsable aunque saca algunas buenas notas,es alguien oscuro y siempre que algo le parece extraño hace la cara que esta en la imagen,algunas veces es serio depende de la situacion y ya e.e Gustos:Yuri(?)es vegetariano (?) por eso su cabello es verde (?) Disgustos:Yaoi (?) odia la carne Firma:--Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 00:43 28 may 2011 (UTC) El gloton xD Snorunt Brayan(.Disc.)(.Contra. 15:11 28 may 2011 (UTC) La fresa El brabucon La nerd Nombre Y apellido: Naiara Santos Imagen:Archivo:Naiara_instituto.jpg Amor:Si del tont (cambie de opinion lo siento n_nU no quiero causar problemas) Actitud:Siempre anda sola. Toca la quitarra y sabe rapear muy bien. Como no sabe expresar sus sentimientos hace graffity pra explicar lo que siente. Se intento suicidar 3 veces (con escasos resultados) Es un poco borde con la gente porque todo Dios la insulta y se mete con ella. Las frases que mas usa son: "Muérete", "Déjame en paz" y "Vete a la m*erda" Gustos: El rap, el graffity, el break-dance, el reagge(reagge no es reggaeton),Metallica, POrta, Bazzel, Naiara (hOlynight), el rap español en general, los gatos, el sushi el color negro y la pizza. Disgustos:Los imbeciles que la critican, las choonis, los canis, los videojuegos, Justin Bieber, el reggaeton y el color rosa Firma: Mistery El bromista Nombre y apellido: José Halliwell Imagen:Archivo:Para_uso_de_AbsolMagicLover.jpg Amor: Síp, de La adicta a los videojuegos =D Actitud: Alegre y simpático. También es amable y algo bruto Gustos: Música º3333º Disgustos: La gente engreida y los canis -_- Firma:El Absol más loco de PE x) · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablemos!! º3º']] 14:06 27 may 2011 (UTC) La gotica Nombre Y apellido: Ariadna Freyanegra Imagen: Archivo:Gotikgirl.png Amor: Si Actitud: Emo y rara Gustos: Voodos y cosas por el estilo Disgustos: Las cosas de pijas Firma: ↖•›мιкυ ¢σяρѕє вяι∂є‹•↘™ 15:44 27 may 2011 (UTC) El tonto Nombre Y apellido: Lucas Houjo Imagen: Archivo:Chico_anime_1.jpg Amor: talves e-eU Actitud: .-. no se supone que es la de arriba?(?) we... acordamos en que seria el loco aunque es puesto de tonto :B entonces.. le gusta reir y siempre es positivo. Gustos Heleado *--------* Disgustos Cafe xP Firma Lokis-kun discute! 8D 05:41 28 may 2011 (UTC) La fangirl Nombre y apellido: Nakomo Hanjo Imagen: Archivo:Sawada_Tsunayoshi.png Amor: si queres... .3.U Actitud: un poco misteriosa, actuo como si ocultara algo siempre ewe no me va mal en la clase de deporte, y descartano o primero soy una completa loca maniaca que hace desastres sin queres o queriendo ED! Gustos: las pinturas, frutas y actividades al aire libre Disgustos: que la gente contamine y los vegetales xD Firma: ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 00:15 29 may 2011 (UTC)